The Chosen Wing
by tetsuhideyoshi
Summary: Gelap dan terang tidak akan pernah menyatu, begitu pula iblis dan malaikat. HongTaiJap fic. OOC, AU, abal, gaje.


Sayap-sayap putih menyelimutiku, memberikan kehangatan, kebahagiaan, dan perasaan tenang yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Mereka seakan tersenyum kepadaku, membuatku lega.

Namun tiba-tiba sayap-sayap putih itu berubah menjadi hitam. Kegelapan yang amat mencekam mendadak menyelubungiku. Hatiku tercekat, dan aku dapat merasakan tegang menjalari tenggorokanku. Kematian seperti mendekatiku.

Namun aku tak tahu, bahwa mimpi itu adalah pertanda bahwa perang antara cahaya dan kegelapan yang berusaha memperebutkan posisinya sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

_**The Chosen Wing**_

A Hetalia Fic

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

This Fic © TetsuHideyoshi

Pairing: HongTaiJap

.

.

.

"_Mei, maafkan aku, tapi… aku hanya mencintaimu sebagai adik,"_

Itu kalimat yang membuat hatiku hancur berkeping. Rusak.

"_Tapi… terima kasih sudah mencintaiku,"_

Tidak bisa… tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Hancur sudah.

Dia baik. Dia ramah. Dia selalu tersenyum kepadaku. Dan yang terpenting, dia memberiku harapan… yang ternyata hanya harapan palsu.

"Kak Yao…" isakku diantara tangisku. Aku memeluk lututku dan membenamkan kepalaku diantaranya. Kurenggut bantalku, dan kulemparkan ke ujung kamarku.

"Bodoh! Kak Yao bodoh! Kenapa dia selalu bersikap seakan dia mencintaiku? Bodoh! Bodoh! Hiks… hiks…"

Dan aku pun kembali menangis. Lalu aku melirik ke luar jendela. Malam ini sangat terang—bulan purnama bersinar amat terang. Bintang berkelap-kelip, seakan mereka berpesta merayakan sakit hatiku.

Namun tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu berwarna putih jatuh dari langit. Salju? Tak mungkin. Ini masih musim panas. Mengelap air mataku, aku bergegas membuka jendela kamar. Mendadak aku tertabrak sesuatu yang cukup besar dan terjatuh ke dalam.

"Aduh!" seruku. Lalu 'sesuatu' itu tersungkur ke dalam kamarku. 'sesuatu' dengan sayap putih yang lebar.

Tunggu.

Dia manusia?

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang dengan sayap hitam meloncat masuk dari jendelaku, menenteng sebuah pedang yang kelihatannya amat tajam. Yang kutahu, persamaan dari mereka selain sama-sama bersayap, juga sama-sama terluka dan berdarah-darah.

Si sayap putih mengambil salah satu bulu sayapnya dan merubahnya menjadi pedang, sementara si sayap hitam menyabetkan pedangnya ke sayap si sayap putih. Sayapnya terbesat lumayan parah, namun si sayap putih langsung membalasnya dengan sama-sama menyabet sayap si sayap hitam. Si sayap hitam pun langsung mengerang kesakitan, dan mengacungkan pedangnya—siap membacok si sayap putih. Dengan segera aku berteriak, "STOOOOOP!"

Dan mereka berdua spontan berhenti. Mereka membelakak, lalu menoleh ke diriku. Aku mengambil langkah mundur, namun aku malah menabrak tembok. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pori-poriku. Mereka memperhatikanku—jika si sayap putih seperti keheranan, si sayap hitam malah memandangku dengan penuh amarah.

Sebenarnya siapa mereka?

"A-ano… kalian siapa…?" tanyaku, dan tak satu pun dari mereka menjawab. Kalau imanku tak cukup kuat, mungkin aku sudah pingsan sekarang.

"Anda, bisa melihat kami?" si sayap putih akhirnya angkat bicara. Itu membuatku—kurang lebih—sedikit lega. Namun pertanyaannya membuatku ketakutan. Bisa melihat apa? Memang dia apa?

"Te-Tentu saja aku bisa! Ka-ka-kau pikir, aku buta?"

"Bukan itu maksud saya—tapi… manusia biasa tak bisa melihat kami…"

Manusia biasa?

Ok, aku memang manusia. Dan—mudah-mudahan—aku normal. Tapi kenapa ia berbicara seakan dia bukan manusia? Tak mungkin… jangan-jangan…

Hantu?

BRUK.

"No-Nona!"

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan menemukan diriku terbaring di kasur, lengkap dengan selimut menutupi hampir sekujur tubuhku. Aku memandang ke sekelilling kamar. Tidak ada yang aneh—

Ada.

Seseorang berbaju ksatria hitam dengan banyak luka tertoreh di tubuhnya sedang duduk di kusen jendelaku. Ia melirikku, dan tatapannya—mungkin—cukup untuk membunuh seekor ayam.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang yang lain. Aku menoleh, dan melihat seorang lagi, memakai baju putih seperti pangeran, namun ternodai oleh bercak darah, dan tersenyum dengan hangat—jauh lebih hangat dari senyum Kak Yao.

Kak Yao…

"Anda… sudah merasa baikan, Nona?" tanya si sayap putih—yang sekarang tanpa sayap—lagi. Aku menoleh, lalu mengangguk sedikit. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah helaan lega yang diikuti dengan senyum dan anggukan. Saat ia tersenyum, aku merasa kamarku menjadi lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu, saya sudah sangat takut anda kenapa-napa,"

Hening.

"… Sebenarnya… kalian siapa? Maksudku—kalian apa?" seruku pada akhirnya. Mereka berdua menoleh kepadaku. Si sayap putih meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak kirinya. Si sayap hitam malah mendecak dan mengacuhkanku.

"Nama saya Kiku, Nona. Saya ini seorang malaikat level B,"

Sebentar.

Level B?

MALAIKAT?

"Ja- jangan bercanda, kau—kau pasti hanya—hanya—"

Ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya dan mendadak sebuah sayap putih yang terluka terbentang di belakangnya. "Mungkin ini bisa membuat anda sedikit lebih percaya, Nona?"

Aku melongo. Dia benar-benar seorang malaikat, yang bahkan tak pernah kupercayai keberadaannya.

"Ka-kalau kau?" Aku menoleh ke si sayap hitam di kusen jendela. Ia mendelik, matanya penuh dengan kebencian yang membara. Aku menelan ludah.

"Lee. Iblis," jawabnya singkat. Iblis? Pantas saja menatap matanya seperti menatap gerbang kematian.

"La-Lalu… apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" aku merenggut selimutku, ketakutan.

"Maaf Nona… tapi, seperti yang kau lihat semalam, sayap kami terluka. Kami tidak bisa pulang ke akhirat untuk sementara waktu… setidaknya sampai kami mendapatkan 'obat'nya,"

Aku melongo untuk kesekian kalinya. "… Obat?"

Lee mendengus. "Nyawa. Sayap adalah nyawa kami. Kalau nyawa itu hilang, otomatis harus diganti dengan nyawa yang lain,"

"Nyawa… nyawa apa?"

"Kalau sayap kami tidak berhasil diobati, kami akan 'mati' dan menjadi manusia," jawab Kiku dengan senyum pahit. "Intinya, kami membutuhkan nyawa manusia,"

Hening.

"Jadi—kalian akan membunuh manusia demi mengobati sayap kalian?" seruku frustasi. "Itu—itu nggak adil!"

"Sebenarnya, tidak sembarang manusia bisa mengobati sayap kami." Lee akhirnya berpindah tempat dan berjalan ke pojok kamarku.

"Syaratnya yang utama adalah harus bisa melihat wujud asli kami," lanjutnya. Lalu ia menatap tajam ke arahku. "Dan kau bisa melihat wujud asli kami,"

"Tidak mungkin…" ujarku panik. "Jadi—jadi aku harus memberikan nya-nyawa-ku untuk kalian?"

Kiku menggeleng. "Tidak untuk 'kami', namun untuk 'salah satu dari kami'. Satu nyawa satu sayap,"

Bohong.

Aku harus merelakan nyawaku demi malaikat dan iblis yang kebetulan lewat di kamarku ini?

Aku terdiam dengan gelisah. Suara detik jarum jam seakan menggema di kamarku—

Jam?

Jam berapa ini? Kulirik jam dindingku yang terpampang di atas pintuku. 07.15.

"GA-GAWAAAAT!" aku segera melompat dari kasur dan berlari ke arah lemari bajuku. Aku merampas kemeja dan rokku, tak lupa jasku. Aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan menggantinya dengan cepat. Selesai mengganti baju, aku pun menyambar tasku dan berseru, "Ka-kalian jangan kemana-mana, ya! Tetap disini, tunggu sampai aku pulang sekolah!"

Dan aku pun menghambur keluar rumah.

.

.

.

**Yo, minna~ 8D hisashiburi desu! Saya kembali dengan proyek baru—padahal yang Anyer dan Panarukan belom selesai -plak-**

**Entah kenapa saya sangat excited nulis cerita ini! Pertamanya saya bingung pairingnya mau siapa—malah sempet mau bikin ini jadi fic Yaoi—dan akhirnya si **_**Serena Cielsans**_** tiba-tiba nyeplos, "Kenapa nggak Hongkong Japan ama Taiwan?"**

**Dan jadilah nih cerita satu~ 8D ah, chapter ini masih kayak prolog (?) /prolog darimana/ dan mungkin penjelasannya bakal banyak dibahas di chapter depan~**

**Saa, see you next chapter~**

**NOTE:**

**Mei : Taiwan**

**Lee : Hong Kong**

**Kiku : Japan (pasti udah pada tau)**

**Yao : China (yang pasti ini juga udah pada tau)**


End file.
